Willow: Patron Saint of All Women Scorned
by pyrowolf1117
Summary: AU after Something Blue. What if Willow decided to become a vengeance demon? Eventual femslash, because what is a pyrowolf fic without it? Entirely plot-driven, that’s what.
1. The coming of Will'ressa

**Disclaimer:** Yes, my name is Joss. I own all this. lie detector goes off Oh dear. I've been found out. I guess I don't own this. Darn. lie detector reads as truth I've used some actual lines from the episode 'Something Blue' in this chapter. I don't seem to own that either. Double darn. ****

**Summary:** AU after Something Blue. What if Willow decided to become a vengeance demon? Eventual femslash maybe, because what is a pyrowolf fic without it? Entirely plot-driven, that's what.

**Author's note:** Yes, I know Willow seems a little bit less innocent than she really is in the show, but DarkWillow is uber-cool, so I'm making her more like that. After she gets demony her soul is gone anyways, so that can explain most of it. My fic, my rules. P  
  
**Willow: Patron Saint of all Women Scorned**

**By: Pyrowolf1117**

Chapter 1: The coming of Will'ressa  
  
Willow just wasn't the same after Oz left. He would make her feel good all over, even at her worst. Now she didn't feel good at all. Except when she was doing spells.  
  
She started with just little things--bad hair day for Buffy, making all of Giles' tea disappear, making Xander wet his pants. Little things that would make others miserable that would end up easing her own misery for a while.  
  
But only for a while.  
  
That's when she tried her little 'I will it so' spell. To make ALL her misery go away. Too bad it wouldn't work for her. But all kinds of neat bad things happened to her friends. Giles went blind, Xander kept getting attacked by demons, and Spike and Buffy were making out. Alot. It was sort of disturbing.  
  
Good ol' D'Hoffryn, being the excellent vengeance demon pimp-daddy himself, could feel her pain, and went to proposition her.  
  
"You have much anger and pain," he told her affectionately. "Your magic is strong, but your pain--it's like a scream that pierces dimensional walls. We heard your call."  
  
Willow, being Willow, thought he was angry about this.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I'll try for a quiet rage. Bye." She turned around, looking for some kind of exit, but found only black void and D'Hoffryn's demons. She turned back to face him again.  
  
"Our intention is not to quash your potential--quite the contrary..." he explained and stroked her cheek.

* * *

"This is burned..." Buffy pointed out to the others a burnt circle on the floor of her and Willow's dorm room.  
  
"D'Hoffryn. Bastard. He's opened a portal here," Anya explained as she examined it.  
  
"Who?" the Slayer inquired.  
  
"D'Hoffryn. He made me a demon 1120 years ago," the now ex-demon continued to explain. "I'd been dumped, I was miserable, doing a few vengeance spells, actually quite similar to Willow's current situation."  
  
"What? Willow doesn't do vengeance spells..." Buffy assured everyone half- heartedly.  
  
"She has too. If you had even been paying attention to her at all, you'd have seen it."  
  
"Okay, back to the burny-circle of death thing and Anya's past. What happened next?" Xander asked his girlfriend.  
  
"D'Hoffryn got wind of me, he offered to elevate me."  
  
"Meaning?" Buffy-ever-the-slow inquired further.  
  
With a sigh, Anya informed the Slayer (with the mind resembling a turtle), "He made me a demon."

* * *

"The pain and suffering you brought upon those you love is inspiring. You are ready to join us here in Arash Ma'har, "D'Hoffryn praised Willow.  
  
"Inspiring? Really? Well, I don't know if it was INSPIRING...." Willow babbled.  
  
"It is! This is the result of your power." He displayed to Willow images of her friends getting their asses kicked by a bunch of demons inside a crypt. "You will make a fine vengeance demon." He assured with a smile.  
  
"Ya think so? But...I should probably help them. It wouldn't be just, after all, they weren't the ones who caused my pain..."  
  
"So you will become a demon?"  
  
"...Hmm...you know what? Sure! Where are scorned women gonna get their vengeance if not from me? After all, Anya's human now..."  
  
"It is settled. I will help your friends and you will become one of my girls, a patron saint of scorned women everywhere!"  
  
Willow watched as her friends were suddenly safe, yet somewhat confused-- Spike and Buffy seemed genuinely distressed--and a red amulet with silver flecks materialized around her neck. She felt her soul leave her, along with all it's moral ties, and her complete sense of right and wrong.  
  
"It matches your outfit, my dear." D'Hoffryn grinned and tapped her on the nose as Willow was suddenly wearing an immaculate scarlet dress trimmed with silver that brought out her curves.  
  
Willow beamed at the attention, but then a contemplative expression graced her features.  
  
"What is it, precious?" D'Hoffryn asked.  
  
"If I'm all demony now, shouldn't I have a neat-o demony name? Like Anya was Anyanka?"  
  
"Hmm. That's true. Now what beautiful name shall my newest girl have?"  
  
Willow pondered a bit. This was to be the name that she would be known by all, for all eternity. It had to be good, and not annoying so that it would be weird after a few hundred years.  
  
"How about Will'ressa?"  
  
"Will'ressa it is. I christen you Will'ressa, patron saint for all women scorned, soon to be revered justice demon." D'Hoffryn touched her forehead, and she was transported away.

* * *

TBC...next chapter Willow gets a new apartment, that matches her outfit. And Anya notices something different about our favorite redhead. Tee hee! 


	2. Something is up

**Disclaimer:** Yes, my name is Joss. I own all this. lie detector goes off Oh dear. I've been found out. I guess I don't own this. Darn. lie detector reads as truth

**Summary:** AU after Something Blue. What if Willow decided to become a vengeance demon? Eventual femslash, because what is a pyrowolf fic without it? Entirely plot-driven, that's what. ****

**Author's note:** Writing good fic is like...well "It's like trying to hit a puppy with a live bee. Which is a really weird image and you should all forget it now." Yay for Willowquotes. D'Hoffryn speaking telepathically is in italics. Laa dee daa....  
  
**Willow: Patron Saint of all Women Scorned**

**By: Pyrowolf1117**

Chapter 2: Something is up  
  
Willow materialized inside a rather posh apartment, decked out in plush red furniture, and pictures on the walls displaying violent carnage. She examined the entire place with awe.  
  
The soft voice of D'Hoffryn reverberated inside her mind.  
  
_This is all yours now, dear. You may do with it as you please, but I recommend dropping out of college. It could conflict with your duties and its just not practical, considering your immortality.  
_  
"Yeah, why would a vengeance demon need to know world politics anyway?" Willow agreed. But she sort of wanted to remain friends with Xander and Buffy, but if they were to find out she was now evil, they probably wouldn't like it. She made the decision to drop out of all her classes, but somehow make it seem like she was still going. Possibly drop out of all her classes with Buffy and tell her she was going to new ones? Also, she would have to explain moving out of the dorms. How could she explain all that?  
  
_I'm sure you'll come up with something,_ D'Hoffryn assured her. _After all, you are my beautiful, talented, creative Will'ressa._ With that, his presence was gone.  
  
Willow spun in a circle, fell back and landed softly on plush red pillows lining the scarlet couch. She grinned delightedly.

* * *

"Willow! Oh my god! We thought something terrible had happened to you!" Buffy exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her best friend.  
  
Anya eyed the pendant around Willow's neck furtively. The now-vengeance demon (but no one knew that yet) noticed and tucked it in her shirt.  
  
It seemed everyone had suddenly forgotten her little 'I will it so' fiasco. She silently thanked D'Hoffryn. _You're welcome._ He promptly answered.  
  
With a few simple spells, Buffy, Xander, and Giles quickly accepted her dropping out of college and moving out of the dorms into her own apartment.  
  
Willow was ecstatic. It had only been a few days but everything was perfect and everyone was blissfully ignorant. Plus she could do as she pleased without a pesky soul to tug at her. She was ready to get to work.

* * *

Anya definitely suspected something. Willow was all different and none of those closest to her seemed to notice anything peculiar at all, like how Willow was now living in an apartment all alone in the rich part of town, or how she had dropped all her classes, despite Willow's absolute love for all things educational.  
  
Yep. Something was definitely up with Willow Rosenberg. And Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins was determined to find out what.

* * *

TBC......next up: Will'ressa the vengeance demon prepares to enact some actual vengeance. Woo hoo!  
  
Anya delves deeper into the mystery, and Buffy, Xander, and Giles remain blissfully oblivious. Yay for spells. 


	3. Interruptions and Getting Closer to the ...

**Disclaimer:** Yes, my name is Joss. I own all this. lie detector goes off Oh dear. I've been found out. I guess I don't own this. Darn. lie detector reads as truth

**Summary:** AU after Something Blue. What if Willow decided to become a vengeance demon? Eventual femslash, because what is a pyrowolf fic without it? Entirely plot-driven, that's what. ****

**Author's note:** I wrote all these three chapters in one big burst. I'm working on the fourth right now, and it shouldn't take too long. But don't expect this always, it's rare I get this good of inspiration with this many ideas without any outside help. Always review to make a writer happy. Happy writers write more, quicker. =) Again, D'Hoffryn speaking telepathically is in italics.  
  
**Willow: Patron Saint of all Women Scorned**

**By: Pyrowolf1117**

Chapter 3: Interruptions and Getting Closer to the Truth  
  
"Umm...I gotta go Buffy. I'll see ya later," Willow explained to the ever- oblivious Slayer as she left the Expresso Pump, mocha in hand.  
  
Anya, who was snooping from a few tables away, rose up to follow the retreating redhead.  
  
"Anya! Hi! What are you doing here?" Buffy exclaimed and ran over as she spotted the (currently) blonde.  
  
Anya peered over the at the exit and saw that Willow had already disappeared. With disdain she turned to Buffy and put on her best plastic smile.  
  
"Hi Buffy! I was getting coffee, seeing as I am so obviously inside a coffee shop. But now I'm done and I want to go have sex with Xander."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you later then, I guess."  
  
"Yes, goodbye." she replied quickly and exited the Expresso Pump.

* * *

Willow plopped down onto her scarlet red sofa with a sigh.  
  
_Will'ressa! I have your first job lined up now if you'd like to do some actual vengeance work now!_ D'Hoffryn's voice rang through her mind.  
  
"Sure! Gotta start sometime. So how does this work?" she replied.  
  
_Like this...  
_  
And with a whooshing sound, Will'ressa was transported away.

* * *

Will'ressa appeared inside a rather cramped broom closet.  
  
"Well, this is just a smidgen uncomfortable."  
  
_Shh! You are in an office building. A woman who works here has been cheated on by a filthy male. It is your job to pose as a new co-worker and get close enough to her to coax her into wishing vengeance upon her partner. Then you make with the creativity and come up with a suitable punishment for him.  
_  
"So who am I tempting?" Suddenly Will'ressa's mind was filled with images of the woman. She was a brunette, in her early twenties, and her name was Charlotte. Her boyfriend's name was Sean and he had cheated on her with some blonde chick with big boobs.  
  
"Alright, I've got my prerogative." She glanced down at herself. She in no way looked like an office employee. Will'ressa closed her eyes for a moment and thought. She peered down again and she was dressed in a tan collared shirt and a grey knee-length skirt.  
  
"Excellent!" She adjusted her (suddenly appearing) glasses and quickly thought up her persona as she opened the closet door.  
  
Her name was Willow. She was in college learning business while she interned here, mostly doing shit-jobs like making coffee, photocopying, and filing.  
  
And with that, she set out to find Charlotte.

* * *

Anya growled in frustration as she realized the apartment building door was locked.  
  
She had done some snooping, and finally found out that Willow was apparently living here.  
  
They were expensive, luxurious apartments. She knew that Willow couldn't afford it on her own, she might be able to with the help of her parents, but Willow always had seemed rather independent of them.  
  
Maybe she hadn't known Willow as well as everyone else, but maybe she was right, and there was something up with the redhead. And she was still determined to find out what it was.

* * *

TBC...........Next: Willow tempts Charlotte with the wish and Anya breaks into Willow's apartment. 


	4. First time and Anya finds out

**Disclaimer:** Yes, my name is Joss. I own all this. lie detector goes off Oh dear. I've been found out. I guess I don't own this. Darn. lie detector reads as truth

**Summary:** AU after Something Blue. What if Willow decided to become a vengeance demon? Eventual femslash, because what is a pyrowolf fic without it? Entirely plot-driven, that's what. ****

**Author's note:** Very little to say today. Its kinda cold and its raining and flooding all over the place nearby, but its kinda sunny right now. I swear it's the day after tomorrow all over the world. D'Hoffryn speaking telepathically is in italics.  
  
**Willow: Patron Saint of all Women Scorned   
By: Pyrowolf1117**

Chapter 4: First time and Anya finds out  
  
"Ahh...got it!" Anya exclaimed as she finally managed to pick the lock to Willow's apartment.  
  
She had waited forever in the bushes near the door to the apartment building until one of the patrons came by and unlocked the door to let themselves in. Anya hopped out of the bushes and stuck her foot in the jamb before it could close.  
  
"Now let's see your new residence, shall we?" Anya whispered as she let Willow's apartment door swing open.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Willow! I'm new here." Willow said rather giddily as she handed Charlotte her coffee.  
  
"Internship?" Charlotte asked boredly.  
  
"Uh-huh! I can't wait to sink my teeth into the business world!" She grinned and sat down near the brunette.  
  
"Its not all its cracked up to be, believe me." Charlotte rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Well, what is? I know that my last relationship wasn't. Ugh! This guy, was a TOTAL sleaze bag. He seemed all nice on the outside, but secretly he's banging this bitch behind my back!"  
  
"Oh, I totally get that. My last guy was like that." Charlotte stared into her coffee.  
  
"Sometimes I just wish his insides would boil and his skin would melt off..." Willow hinted.  
  
"Ha ha...that would be cool."  
  
"Well, c'mon! What do you wish would happen to your guy?"  
  
Charlotte hesitated. "...I guess...I sorta wish he would get his."  
  
Will'ressa morphed into demon face. "Done." And she disappeared.

* * *

Will'ressa appeared, still in demon face, in a hotel room where Charlotte's guy was in bed with a blonde.  
  
"SEAN!!!" the vengeance demon boomed. The two in the bed screamed. "I have been called upon to enact vengeance upon your filthy male self."  
  
The blonde screamed and ran out with the sheet wrapped around her, leaving Sean naked and trembling on the bed.  
  
"Now, dear Sean. It is just you and I. What horrible punishment shall I force you to experience? Excruciating pain is always good!" Will'ressa flicked her wrist and Sean was screaming and writhing in pain and agony.  
  
"Now, pain, while fun, is short lived, and usually forgotten quickly. I need my first to be excellent, and last a very long time." She flicked her wrist again. "You are now unable to orgasm ever again, and are destined to be impotent at the most inopportune times. Like when you want to do anyone other than who you're with. That should teach you to cheat!"  
  
Will'ressa cackled as Sean looked down at himself in absolute horror.  
  
"Remember, for all your vengeance needs, call Will'ressa! So long!" She waved her arms dramatically and teleported away with a whooshing sound.

* * *

_That was great, Will'ressa! You've done an excellent first job, without going overboard. I know you will do very well.  
_  
Willow beamed with pride as she teleported back to her apartment.

* * *

"Whoa..." Anya whispered as she looked over the inside of the apartment. "This is all very familiar..." she whispered as she glanced at the carnage paintings.  
  
Willow, still in demon face, teleported into the center of the room, a few feet away from where Anya was now standing. Anya shrieked. Willow jumped.  
  
"ANYA! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I think the question is why are you a vengeance demon!?"  
  
"Well that's easy. D'Hoffryn approached me and offered me your old job, because I can do it SO much better than you did!"  
  
"HA! Fat chance! No one is as good as I was!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why are you now human? Because you were careless and BAD AT YOUR JOB!"  
  
"Oooh! If I still had powers I'd eviscerate you SO BAD!"  
  
"Well now I'm the one with the power, so you get to be eviscerated by me!" Willow raised her hands and pointed them at Anya dramatically. Anya looked on and crossed her arms defensively.  
  
Willow dropped her arms to her sides. "Ha ha...just kidding. But seriously, this is kinda boring with no one to discuss it with. I can't talk to Buffy about it cause she'd freak and probably try to kill me."  
  
Anya chuckled. "Oh yeah, like the Slayer could really kill a vengeance demon!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"I know eh. Well whaddaya say? Wanna go get some mochas and talk about the wonderful world of vengeance?" Willow asked as she morphed back into her human guise.  
  
"Sure! Then we can tell gory tales!"  
  
And with that, they went out the door.

* * *

TBC.......Next time: Anya gets wistful for the old times, and Willow and Anya tell gory tales! Yay.


	5. Gory Tales

**Disclaimer:** Yes, my name is Joss. I own all this. lie detector goes off Oh dear. I've been found out. I guess I don't own this. Darn. lie detector reads as truth

**Summary:** AU after Something Blue. What if Willow decided to become a vengeance demon? Eventual femslash, because what is a pyrowolf fic without it? Entirely plot-driven, that's what.

**Author's note:** As always, D'Hoffryn speaking telepathically is in italics.  
  
**Willow: Patron Saint of all Women Scorned**

**By: Pyrowolf1117**

Chapter 5: Gory Tales  
  
"...And that's when he screamed, and oh my gosh did he ever have a pair of lungs on him. It was so loud it woke up the whole town and they all came running, just to see their mayor explode into little pieces all over them." Anya regaled with glee as Willow listened on intently.  
  
"I can't wait until I have as many stories as you do, Ahn," the redhead said wistfully as she took a sip of her mocha.  
  
"Believe me, after 1120 years of vengeancing it up, you end up with a lot of stories."  
  
"Okay, well, last week, I was on a job, right? So I whoosh on over to the guy after the girl makes the wish, and it turns out he's some huge TV star! So I whoosh over and we're on a television stage set, going out live! So I step off to the side real quick so the world doesn't end up seeing me too well, cause we just can't have a million people knowing about us and all summoning us at once, it would be FAR too much work for me. So I step off to the side, and wait for him to finish up his bit. I end up getting real bored and start twisting his insides from within, while still being hidden. He was trying to say his lines and it was so funny cause he's all wincing in pain and trying not to!"  
  
"Oh my god, that was you? I was watching that episode and I saw him doing that and I thought maybe he had horrible diarrhea or some kind of indigestion!"  
  
"I know! It was great." Willow grinned.  
  
Anya sighed. "You know what? I miss having powers. I miss being able to mangle a person with my thoughts. I miss doing vengeance! I really want my old job back..."  
  
"Well, its kinda my job now..." the vengeance demon trailed off.  
  
The ex-vengeance demon sighed again.

* * *

"D'Hoffryn!!" Willow cried out.  
  
_What is it, my dear?  
_  
"I need to talk to you..."  
  
_Very well, what do you need to talk about with me?  
_  
"It's about Anya..."  
  
_Anyanka? Has she been pestering you?_  
  
"Oh, no. Not at all! We've been talking alot and she really wants her old job back, but its my job now...."  
  
_Well, I suppose she has learned her lesson. I hope it has taught her not to be so careless next time.  
_  
"So you'll let her be a demon again?"  
  
_If its alright with you of course._  
  
"Of course it is!"  
  
And with that, they were teleported into Arash Ma'har.

* * *

"Anyanka! How would you like your old job back?" D'Hoffryn asked.  
  
Anya tried to keep from squealing and jumping up and down with glee, but she couldn't help the grin that broke across her features. Willow's grin was matched with it as she stood in the shadows next to D'Hoffryn.  
  
"DEFINITLEY!"  
  
"Have you learned not to be careless with your pendant?"  
  
"Oh, I most certainly have! I'll never let it out of my sight again!"  
  
"That's my girl. Now, I'll let you have your job back, but on one condition."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"You work together with Will'ressa. She seems to have taken a liking to you."  
  
"So we'll be like, the vengeance demon tag-team?" Willow questioned.  
  
D'Hoffryn chuckled and nodded.  
  
Anya's pendant materialised around her neck, and she felt herself becoming a demon once more. Her soul left her, and she was filled with power. It was great.  
  
And with that, Will'ressa grabbed Anyanka's hand and they teleported back to (now) their apartment.

* * *

TBC.........Next up: Anyanka and Will'ressa do some vengeance double-time, and the spell that's keeping the Scoobies in check wears off.


	6. Obsessing and Geekiness

**Disclaimer:** Yes, my name is Joss. I own all this. lie detector goes off Oh dear. I've been found out. I guess I don't own this. Darn. lie detector reads as truth

**Summary:** AU after Something Blue. What if Willow decided to become a vengeance demon? Eventual femslash maybe, because what is a pyrowolf fic without it? Entirely plot-driven, that's what.

**Author's note:** I have reviews!! does a happy dance oh, if you like angst Faith with a bit of Buffy in it, read my songfic, Coma Black. end shameless plug D'Hoffryn telepathically = italics blablabla....  
  
**Willow: Patron Saint of all Women Scorned**

**By: Pyrowolf1117**

Chapter 6: Obsessing and Geekiness  
  
"WILLOW! ANYA!" Buffy shouted from across the street as she spotted the duo walking away.  
  
Willow turned and sighed. She really would have to cut Buffy off for good if she didn't want to be pestered like this all the time. Anya glared at her as if to say 'Its not my friend, you deal with her.'  
  
Buffy dashed across the street, barely being missed by a truck as she cut off traffic. She skidded to a stop in front of the redhead.  
  
"Willow! Where have you been? I've missed you. Xander does too. You don't come to Scooby meetings anymore, you dropped out of college, what's going on?"  
  
"Umm...uhh...well..." the redhead stammered.  
  
Anya rolled her eyes at her partner. "Willow, if we don't hurry we might miss the you-know-what. Please finish your social interaction quickly."  
  
"We gotta go, Buff. I'll talk to ya later." Willow said and turned away from the confused Slayer, who had furrowed her brow prominently.

* * *

"We seriously have to either relocate away from them or just cut them off. We can't keep making excuses every time you see one of them!" Anya complained as she rooted through her wardrobe.  
  
"I know..." Willow sighed as she put on the outfit she had selected yesterday for herself. "Are you almost ready to go?"  
  
"Just hold on. Should I wear this one or this one?" she asked as she held up the two outfits to her body.  
  
"Just pick one! We're gonna be late!" the redhead huffed.  
  
"Oh, I'm SOOO sorry little miss I'm-always-set-for-everything-days-in- advance!"  
  
"Well, if I left everything 'til the last minute like YOU we'd never get anywhere!"  
  
"Shut up! At least I'm not a geek."  
  
"I'm not a geek! I'm just not as fashion-obsessed as you!"  
  
"Oh, so you'd rather obsess over stupid geeky things like being early for everything and having everything neat and tidy!"  
  
"I DO NOT OBSESS!" the redhead (who was also getting red-faced) shouted and crossed her arms defensively.  
  
"Fine. I will not emphasize the fact that you are geeky. Now which one should I wear?"

* * *

"I honestly think we should confront her, Giles. Something is definitely wrong with her. Maybe it's a spell! Can you check if it's a spell?" Buffy ranted frantically at the ex-watcher.  
  
"I could, Buffy, but don't you think that maybe she's just going through a phase, like any normal teenager? After all, Oz did leave her rather heartbroken recently." Giles tried to reason.  
  
"I think Buffy's right, G-man. I mean, maybe Anya is under a spell too! She just breaks up with me for absolutely no reason, Willow's been acting weird for a while and now they're both hanging out together! How does that work?" Xander yammered.  
  
"Very well then, if that is what you want to do, I will perform a spell to discern if something mystical has happened to Willow and Anya."

* * *

TBC..........dundundunn!! Next up: the Scoobies do a spell and Willow and Anya are found out. Plus maybe some vengeance and a happy dance.


End file.
